


Drabble Kai

by stephluvvsyou



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, More tags may be added in the future, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephluvvsyou/pseuds/stephluvvsyou
Summary: Who, what, when, where...why?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of "first line" challenge drabbles. Content and characters will vary in the future! If you'd like to suggest a first line (and a pair of characters to go with it!) feel free to do so!

**Prompt #1 : "He was a brave man except when it came to small, tight spaces like the tunnel in front of him."  
Characters : Miguel Diaz, Sam LaRusso**

 He was a brave man except when it came to small, tight spaces like the tunnel in front of him.  
“Okay, okay…” he took a step back, still clutching Sam’s hand in his, as he shook his head slightly. “I know I said this would be fun and…you know kind of romantic since I told you I could protect you and all, but, I draw the line at tunnels.”

Sam blinked towards him, ignoring the loud sound of fake smoke blowing down from the ceiling behind her. “I thought you said you’d been here before.”

Miguel gave her a pleading look, and he was clearly full of nerves, “In my defense there were no tunnels last time.”

A smile played on her lips, as she beamed a smile towards him, swaying subtly a couple of times, “It’s kind of cute you know…you being scared of something. I was beginning to think there was nothing that – “

Sam shrieked and reached out to seize Miguel’s shirt when a grim reaper leapt out from a curtain and yelled at her.

A few seconds later, they were being escorted back out of the entrance to the haunted house, the grim reaper clutching his bloody nose in his hand as he groaned.

“And don’t come back!!” yelled a sneering older man, who huffed at them as he stormed back towards the ticket booth, where many young people were waiting to get their tickets before entering the Halloween themed attraction.

“Shit.” Miguel cursed, as the two of them sauntered hand in hand away from the entrance. He faced his girlfriend, “I’m so sorry I got us kicked out.”

Sam giggled before gazing at him playfully. “I think I can forgive you.” She told, before wrapping her arms around him for a hug, “After all, you did just punch “death” for me.”

 

**Prompt #2 : “He was excited to find 150 new emails in his inbox.”  
Characters : Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz**

 He was excited to find 150 new emails in his inbox.

“Diaz, look at this!” he exclaimed, pointing towards the screen with his finger. “I’m going to have to start two – no, at least three new classes!”

Miguel took one look at what was being pointed out to him, before rolling his eyes and gazing towards his teacher, “Sensei, it’s called spam.”

Johnny blinked a couple of times, before shooting a confused look towards his student, “What, like the meat in a can?”

Miguel let out a heavy sigh. “No, spam is – you know what? Never mind sensei. Here.”

Johnny watched as Miguel leaned over the laptop. With a couple of clicks and a slight movement of the mouse, he watched as his inbox went from full to completely blank. His jaw dropped, “Wha? What the hell? You just erased all my messages!”

“You’ll thank me later, trust me.” Miguel replied, but he could already tell that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of this unscathed.

Johnny stood from his seat in the small office of the dojo, “Those could have been from paying customers!”

“They weren’t.” Miguel replied simply, as he turned on his heel to walk back out to the mats.

“Hey!” Johnny spat, pointing towards his back as his student walked away. “That’ll be 50 push ups! On your knuckles!”

Miguel smirked, without turning back, “Yes sensei.”

 

**Prompt #3 : The branch broke, and she was too high up to get out of this without injury…  
Characters : Miguel Diaz, Sam LaRusso**

The branch broke, and she was too high up to get out of this without injury. Maybe if she were lucky, she’d only break something minimal. She took in a deep breath, and braced herself for impact.  
She collided against a warm body, but the weight of the fall sent them sprawling onto the ground.

The one underneath her let out a long groan, and she hastily removed her blindfold, and turned over, “Oh my god! Are you okay? I’m so sorry!”

“Remind me again why you thought it was a good idea to climb a tree with a blindfold on?” Miguel wheezed, as he placed a hand on his midsection, gasping for his air.

Sam patted him a couple of times, before sliding off of him and to his side, now in a sitting position as she watched him attempt to compose himself. “It’s a sensory exercise. You’re not supposed to see the branches, you’re supposed to sense where they are.”

Miguel raised an eyebrow towards her, before pushing himself up to sit as well, “Are you sure you don’t want to join Cobra Kai?” he gazed upward at the tree for a second, “This…Miyagi Do stuff seems a bit reckless, don’t you think?”

As his eyes returned to her, she smiled towards him, “As if training inside a cement mixer and running from hungry dogs isn’t reckless.”

Miguel smirked as he nodded in defeat. “I guess you got me there.”

“Besides.” Sam began again, nudging closer to him as she placed a hand on his chest, “I always have you to catch me when I fall, right?”

Miguel gazed deep into her eyes, becoming slightly mesmerized by how close her lips were getting to his, “Always.”

Their lips met as the sun bathed them in warm light.

 

**Prompt #4 : “That’ll be 50 bucks please.”  
Characters : Johnny Lawrence, Daniel LaRusso**

“That’ll be 50 bucks, please.”

Johnny huffed as he tossed a few bills in the direction of the person sitting across the table from him. “Whatever, LaRusso.” He pointed a finger towards him, “But don’t get too excited. I’m going to mop the floor with your ass before the night is over.”

Daniel raised a challenging eyebrow towards him in response, before raising his hand and motioning towards the bartender, “Can we get another round over here?”

Johnny gathered the cards into a pile again, before shuffling. He then slid two in Daniel’s direction. Daniel eyed them carefully, before placing them back on the table’s surface. “Hit me.”

“You’re lucky I’ve had a few drinks, or else I’d take you up on that offer.” Johnny responded, before sliding another card to him.

“When has a few drinks ever stopped you?” Daniel then questioned in reply, now gazing at his third card. “I’ll stay.”

Johnny shot him a smirk before placing his own two cards down in front of him. He eyed them for a second, before gazing over at his rival. “You sure you don’t want another card? I’m about to get my 50 back.”

Daniel tilted his head, “You sure about that?”

Without restraint, Johnny flipped the two cards and slammed them on the table. “Read it and weep.” He said victoriously, leaning back and folding his arms, “Or just weep. I know it’s always been hard for you to read.”

Daniel allowed Johnny to enjoy his insult for a moment, only wryly smiling in return as he gave him a slight nod. Johnny had managed to get a 20 with just his two cards.

“Alright wise guy,” Daniel told, before flipping his cards over and revealing his hand. “21.”

Johnny fell quiet, the smirk slipping off of his face as he engaged in a few seconds of stare down with his opponent, before turning his head towards the bar, “Hey! Are we gonna get that round or what?”

The bartender sighed, as he removed the cap from the Coors Banquet and grabbed the ice cold Martini in his other hand. It was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all Miguel/Sam based prompts I received on Tumblr over the last couple of days when a new challenge rolled through The Quiver family. They were all really fun to write! I hope you enjoy!

**Prompt #1 : "I've waited for this moment for a long time."  
Requested by : missviolethunter / TheLadyDisdain**

“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

Sam suddenly felt horrible all over again. Just standing here, looking at the excitement on his face, how bright his eyes always got when he was happy.

She should have done this a long time ago, her own doubts and fears be damned.

Because he was worth it. It just took her way too long to see that.

Something she’d since learned her lesson from, however. She’d been too close to losing him for good. And that reality had scared her so bad, she’d barely slept for two whole days following the thought.

She gave his hand a comforting squeeze as she smiled towards him, “Are you nervous?”

“Are you kidding me?” Miguel replied, and he hoped the sweat of his palm didn’t cause her to want to let go of his hand, because it was probably the only thing keeping him from fainting in anticipation. He cleared his throat and straightened his stance, however, because he realized he must look like a complete mess right about now.

“Don’t worry.” Sam reassured, as she coaxed him through the open doorway, and into her home. “They’re going to love you. Don’t let my dad fool you into thinking he won’t.”

Part of him wanted to argue that point with her, but since they’d been back together, they’d been practicing complete trust in one another like they hadn’t before. And as much as his insides were screaming at him to turn and run now, that he’d be lucky if her dad didn’t put him in the hospital, his heart believed her. And he was choosing to follow that.

She led him by the hand through the front area of the house, and through the oversized open doorway that led into the kitchen, where the dinner table had been set, and various types of sushi that her dad had prepared sat at the head of it.

She exchanged one more glance with him, smiling warmly as she did so.

They took a deep breath together, and Sam turned to face her parents, who were standing on the other side of the table. “Mom, dad. This is Miguel.”

**Prompt #2 : "What the hell were you thinking?!"  
Requested by : theempressar / TheEmpressAR**

“What the hell were you thinking?!”

He’d been able to grab her just in time.

Just in time, before the bus would have inevitably smeared her across the road. His adrenaline was surging like never before, and he was a pacing mess, doing what he could to stop himself from shaking.

It was a chance encounter he’d even seen her at all, but he’d been on his way home from hanging out with Hawk when he’d seen her walking, upset out of the coffee shop on the corner. She’d been upset, obviously, crying. For what reason didn’t really matter right now.

But that didn’t give her the right to not look both ways before crossing the road. Or to throw all safety and caution to the wind and stop caring about real world dangers, like walking into traffic.

She was still sobbing, clutching her ankle and rocking herself slightly.

His rescue attempt had been less than gentle, and he may have thrown them both to the ground a little harshly, but all he’d cared about in that moment was getting her out from in front of that bus. It was so close he could have swore the bumper of the damn thing had grazed his arm.

When he calmed himself just slightly more, he crouched down next to her, ignoring the various onlookers that were surrounding them – scattered randomly around the street, and had been, since the bus had blared it’s horn as if it were screaming bloody murder.

“Are you okay?” Miguel asked her gently, as his eyes found their way to her ankle. He removed her hand that was clutching it, inspecting it carefully. It’d turned a nasty blue with bruising. He sighed, taking her hand once again in both of his as he squeezed his eyes shut, and brought her hand to his face.

Thank God. Just…thank God.

If he hadn’t been there…

Nope. No. He wasn’t going to let himself get carried away in the darkness that were thoughts of Sam being hurt or possibly dying.

“Thank you so much.” Sam cried, and she was still so choked up, Miguel had barely been able to make out the words at all.

Miguel took in another deep breath, and pulled her into his arms. She clung to him gratefully, gripping the fabric of his shirt so tightly, that if it were human, it’d suffocate from lack of air.

They didn’t need anything else, but this right now. Just a moment to sit with each other, calm down, and be thankful that they were in each other’s presence. Alive. And breathing.

He’d walk her home when she was ready.

Right now, he just wanted to hold her.

**Prompt #3 : "I've got you."  
Requested by : curiousdamage / Jules1980**

“I’ve got you.” 

“Do you really, actually?” 

“Yeah, come on, just jump. I promise I’m going to catch you.” 

Miguel never thought it would have happened, but yet, here they were. A second date, at Golf N Stuff, with the girl he’d been wanting back since the moment she’d left his side in the first place. 

They’d gotten some new installments since the last time they’d come, including a very large set of trampolines, a massive new waterslide to accompany the outdoor pool, and, the world’s largest ball pit, which Miguel was currently standing in, his arms outstretched, waiting for Sam to take the leap off of the ladder and small opening leading into it. 

For whatever reason, she was afraid she was going to plummet through the masses of plastic colored balls, straight to the floor beneath them, as if none of them would even attempt to break her fall. 

This was their last conquest for the night. It was going to end with the trampolines, but Miguel had been looking for every excuse to keep the night going, and the ball pit was the only non-water activity left. 

She was gazing down at him, the nervous look on her face hadn’t completely gone away, but it was better than it had been just a moment ago, when she watched Miguel take the plunge into the sea of lightweight spheres. 

He was lost enough in thought that he didn’t realize she’d jumped until he felt her body collide with his, and the two of them became buried in the sea of rainbow colors; the balls scattering everywhere and splashing up as if they were water. 

At least his arms had already been outstretched and waiting for her. 

Because of that, he’d made good on his promise. 

They were a tangle of limbs as they struggled to stand upright amongst the unstable ground once more, but once they had regained footing, Miguel simply smiled towards her, “I told you I would catch you.” 

Sam beamed her eyes up at him, ready to sink back into the feeling of allowing him to take her breath away, as she smiled brightly, “So you did.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up with a slight burn as he averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his head. It was like they were there for the first time again. Those same butterflies and nerves, and just genuine enjoyment of being in each other’s company had seemed to overtake them. 

And Miguel felt his heart skip a beat, when she asked him if he’d catch her again. 

****Prompt #4 : "Who cares about what they think?"  
Request by : missviolethunter / TheLadyDisdain** **

“Who cares about what they think?” 

Sam looked slightly solemn as she processed his words. He was right. 

They’d decided to get back together, and it was going to be their first day back at school as a couple, since, well…since everything that had happened. The fight that day at the school, Miguel being injured, and everyone having had served various suspension terms. 

Sam knew they were going to be a focal point for attention anyway, but, nobody knew they’d decided to give their relationship another try yet. 

“You do want to be with me, don’t you?” 

It almost broke her heart, the fact that he’d even asked that. Of course, in many ways, she supposed she couldn’t blame him for thinking like that. 

They were only kids, but the way she’d handled her relationship with him before was…well, looking back, she felt the furthest thing from proud about it. 

“Of course I do.” She stated firmly, reassuringly, though her face remained troubled, “I just don’t want anyone to give you a hard time about it. You’ve been through enough.” She then gazed downward a bit, “You shouldn’t have to deal with this too.” 

He smiled towards her downcast form, before reaching over and running a hand through some of her hair, “Being with you is my choice. No one else gets a say.” 

His confidence in them, and what they had together, was inspiring to her, and because of him she knew she could be just as strong. She’d had plenty of time to shake off all of the mindsets that had defined her before, and while she knew there would be times she slipped, she knew that he loved her enough to be patient. 

So when it was time to finally walk through the doors of the school, it was her that took the lead. 

****Prompt #5 : "We're meant for each other." (set in the universe of "Where No One Goes")  
Requested by : gia-is-online / Gia467** **

“We’re meant for each other.” 

"Hmm?" 

She stirred softly from beside me. Her head was on the top of my arm, as we lay side by side on a blanket we’d spread on the ground, bathed in perfect sunlight, but shaded just right from the tree that was nearby. We were close to The Canopy, but seeing as it wasn’t too grassy down by the creek, we’d decided to hang out just up the hill. 

She’d been dozing off in semi-sleep, and I had been close to it. However, my thoughts had drifted slightly as I’d listened to the sounds of her quiet breaths getting slower and slower as she slipped in and out of sleep. 

I turned my head to look at her, and her tired eyes blinked back at me. 

I suddenly felt nervous as I turned my head away again and gazed up towards the branches high up overhead, “Oh, uh…” I swallowed hard, shaking my head slightly, “I was just…thinking…” I turn to her once more, “I didn’t mean to wake you up, I’m sorry.” 

She smiled softly towards me, her eyes glistening as she outstretched her arm over my midsection and curled deeper into my side. “It’s okay, you know. I agree with you, anyway.” 

I blinked, suddenly feeling nervous again, but no longer able to properly look her in the eyes, now that she was lying even more closer to me than before. As if that hadn’t made my heart start racing enough, now it was really going. I resorted in just staring straight above me again, and I knew I’d gone slightly stiff with anxiousness. 

I felt her hand squeeze a little, her embrace around me getting more comfortable. 

“We have sparks, you know?” she then murmured. 

And all I could do was smile, as I felt like my heart was taking flight. 


End file.
